


Starstruck

by Qayin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rock Star Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Derek watched as hands moved across the guitar. He had long stopped paying attention to the conversation around him and just stared as Stiles Stilinski played on, watched nimble fingers fiddle over strings and pluck cords that sounded stolen from heaven. He was, most likely, starstruck. It was Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Starstruck

Derek wasn’t the kind to enjoy nightclubs. Partly, he felt too old for them. Yeah, he was 32, which perhaps wasn’t technically  _ too old _ , but he didn’t like huge crowds of strangers, nor the pushing and pulling of people slathering up over each other. He preferred a quiet bar rather than the loud pulse of a dance floor. 

Which was why, even though Laura had taken him along, he had expected to hate it. And for the first part, he had. And then Laura, who knew everyone worth knowing, got introduced to Scott McCall. And together with Scott McCall came Stiles Stilinski. 

And before Derek knew what was happening, they had been taken along to a private room, where the DJ’s blaring music barely registered, and instead of an overwhelming crowd there was just him, Laura, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski and an acoustic guitar. 

Derek watched as hands moved across it. He had long stopped paying attention to the conversation around him and just stared as Stiles Stilinski played on, watched nimble fingers fiddle over strings and pluck cords that sounded stolen from heaven. 

He was, most likely, starstruck. It was  _ Stiles Stilinski _ . 

McCall and Martin acted like it wasn’t out of the ordinary that Stiles Stilinski was there, playing his guitar while they talked over his music, barely registering that he  _ was _ playing, but to Derek it was hard to even understand. 

There was a famous  _ rock star _ playing in front of them and they were supposed to not pay attention to that? 

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

His eyes followed the movement of Stiles’ fingers, listened to the way the tunes rose and fell. He knew this song. It was one of Stiles’ slower ballads; a song that had been on every radio for the last year, stubbornly refusing to leave the top-charts. 

Stiles glanced up from his strumming, and he caught sight of Derek looking at him, and then he grinned like he knew how enthralled Derek was by the whole ordeal. 

Stiles held his gaze, then he actually started singing the words.

Derek barely noticed anything else, but the conversation around the table stopped to listen. For all Derek cared the conversation could be done forever if it meant that Stiles Stilinski kept singing. 

Maybe Derek should be more concerned about the fact that he’s 32 but acted like a non-believer who suddenly and without warning came too close to God and suddenly understood the universe; or a teenager who came face to face with their 25-year-old something, world-renowned idol who not only said hi, but actually sat down and  _ played _ for them, but he couldn’t really summon the energy to care. 

Stiles Stilinski was good, so sue him. Stiles had been a household name since Derek was 20-something. The anthem of Derek’s 23rd birthday had been  _ Wolf Moon _ for crying out loud. 

Stiles finished the ballad and grinned at Derek and Derek was actually thankful for the fact that he had a resting bitch-face, because it was probably the only thing that kept him from blushing like a fool. 

“Thank god, I’m so tired of that one,” Lydia Martin sighed. Stiles rolled his eyes but looked back at Derek. 

“Any requests?” he asked. He was asking  _ Derek _ . 

“ _ Insatiable _ ,” Derek replied before his mind could even comprehend the question. Stiles laughed, a quick, surprised laugh like he hadn’t expected that request, but then his fingers started plucking the strings of the guitar in the familiar pattern of  _ Insatiable _ .

Next to Derek, Lydia Martin pulled out her phone and scowled at it. Derek ignored her because Stiles Stilinski sang  _ Insatiable _ , and it was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

_ “Can you hear them? Louder than usual; all the bad things that happened down here. What are the voices telling you? Are they saying I’m dying? I am, you know.  _

_ “What do I want? I always want more. The trickster is hungry, I am the same. I crave something different, and I am insatiable.” _

“We have to go if we’ll be at Allison’s on time,” Lydia said when Stiles stopped singing, and to Derek’s dismay, Stiles lowered the guitar and put it back into its case. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Laura said brightly, the way you’re supposed to speak, and she shook McCall’s hand. 

“Good to meet you too,” said McCall sincerely. Then everyone stood up, and McCall placed a hand over Stiles’ shoulder and started going to the door. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek and grinned. 

“Wanna join?” he asked and if Derek didn’t know better he’d say he sounded almost shy about it. 

McCall and Lydia Martin seemed surprised. Derek held Stiles’ dark gaze and didn’t even look to Laura for guidance. 

“Yes,” he said and started moving. Stiles grinned wider and slung his guitar case over his back. 

“Cool,” he said cheerfully. He slipped away from McCall and joined step with Derek instead, and Derek felt kind of giddy. 

Yes, he was definitely starstruck. But then again, Stiles Stilinski didn’t seem to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
